All This Feels Strange And Untrue
by aca-everything
Summary: Snapshots of their relationship; three times Chloe wanted Beca to open her eyes, and one time she needed her to. Inspired by Snow Patrol's "Open Your Eyes" One-shot.


Ages ago someone on tumblr made an enthusiastic post in the Bechloe tag saying that someone should write a fic inspired by Snow Patrol's "Open your eyes" So I did.  
I can't find the original post... so if you wrote that, this is for you.

Oh, and I listened to that song on repeat whilst writing this. If you want to get the right atmosphere, I suggest you do the same when reading ;)

* * *

"What are you saying Beca?"

It was like any, normal Thursday night. Aubrey was off at some study group and Beca would come over and (begrudgingly) watch TV, order pizza, and just talk. Everything was as usual. They snuggled up on the couch, and in true Chloe fashion, she couldn't help but lean in closer; her head resting on the brunette's shoulder, and maybe, this time, entwine their hands.  
Everything **_was_**fine... until it wasn't.

"I can't do this anymore" she stated, sliding away from Chloe and packing up her things. "I'm sorry, but all of this-" she motioned to the whole room with her hand "-has to stop."

"What?" replied the redhead staring confusedly at Beca. "What has to stop?"

"Just... this. You. I can't do it anymore"

"What are you saying Beca?" Chloe was standing now too and the brunette had almost reached the door.

"I'm saying, I can't do this anymore Chloe. I- I can't be your friend." She looked down, avoiding Chloe's gaze "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"But why? Did I do something wrong? I know I've been busy with grad school but I can be better Bec-"

"No. You can't. Don't you see Chloe, you're doing everything right!" She sighed, furiously wiping the tears that were collecting in the corner of her eyes. "You're fucking perfect and I'm just me. And every time I hang out with you it- it just kills me. Every time you touch me or hug me I get these sickening butterflies in my stomach, and I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. I can't - sleep, because all I think about is you- this friendship is tearing me apart and I've become an emotional mess. You haven't done anything wrong... you're perfect."

She finished her rant with a distinct silence between the two. Beca was wiping her eyes again and you could hear the pain behind every raspy breath she took. Arms wrapping around herself protectively, eyes locked on to the floor. Chloe hesitantly stepped forward, hoping not to scare the younger girl away. She reached down and grasped her hands, pulling them closer and ignoring the electricity that pulsed through her at their touch. Lifting her right hand, she brushed the hair out of Beca's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Leaning in, she rested her forehead against Beca's, each move calculating, not wanting to push the moment. Their breaths mingled, and their eyes closed as Chloe squeezed her hands reassuringly. Finding no resistance she tilted her head and moved her lips to the brunette's. It was slow, it was sweet and it was amazing, and she felt Beca smile into the kiss and hold her tighter. Her hand snaked around to the brunette's neck, fingers tangling in her hair as Beca's hand rested her on waist. They ended the kiss leisurely, both smiling at the sensations that ran through their entire bodies.

Chloe finally pulled back, and looked up at the gorgeous girl in front of her, who remained standing in the exact same position, eyes still closed.

"Becs." She chuckled.

"Yeah?" the response was barely a whisper, but it was audible.

"You can open your eyes now."

"I don't want to," her arms had now fallen to her sides and she was anxiously pulling on the hem of her shirt.

"Why?"

Beca lifts her left hand to her lips, tracing the outline and obviously trying to remember what it felt like moments ago when it was Chloe's lips on her mouth instead of her fingers. "Because-"she whispers, eyes still tightly shut "- I'm scared this is just another dream. I don't think I can handle it if it's just a dream."

A soft smile crept its way onto Chloe's face, and she once again closed the distance between the two and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek "It's real Becs, I promise." She brushed her thumb over Beca's cheek "Open your eyes"

Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto to Chloe's adoring gaze, a grin instantly spreading across her face.

* * *

It had been two weeks since their first kiss. Two weeks that instead of being 'perfect-weeks-spent-with-her-loving-new-_girlfriend' _was rather 'two-weeks-of-hardly-seeing-her-loving-new-girlfri end-because-she-had-midterms' and Chloe knew Beca was flat out exhausted. It was Friday night when Chloe showed up at her dorm; Beca had finished up her last exam five hours earlier, and had probably opted to take a nap (her suspicions rang true when after the third round of knocking she finally heard a muffled 'coming') The door opened to see a frazzled Beca with bed-hair and droopy eyes.

"wha- Oh, hey Chlo" she yawned, opening the door wider "I'm sorry, I meant to text you back" she said sheepishly, running her hands through her hair and closing the door once Chloe had entered the small dorm. Surprisingly enough Beca and Kimmy Jin had signed up to stay as room-mates for their second College year. Apparently they had fallen into some sort of easy-living-non-communicative system in which they didn't want to re-establish with someone new. Beca had shaken off her residual sleep, and was now pulling Chloe in for a sweet kiss.

"How was exams?" she asked, both of them lying back on Beca's bed, Chloe snuggling into her side.

"They sucked. But I think I did okay." She began absentmindedly drawing patterns on the redhead's arms.

"Are you busy?"

"Never for you."

Chloe smirked, "Cheeseball."

Beca only shrugged at this, and leant down for another soft kiss, but before she could break properly apart, Chloe had shifted her position and pushed further into Beca, deepening the kiss. She had just swiped her tongue along the younger girl's lips when she felt something vibrate in her pocket. Pulling back, she reached for her phone to see the text.

**Aubrey: ****_It's ready._**

She couldn't hide her mega-watt grin as she jumped from the bed and pulled Beca up with her. "Come on" she said eagerly, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. She had reached the door when she turned to find Beca still standing in the middle of the room with a baffled expression.

"_Come on_"

"Why?" She just huffed in response, grabbing Beca's wrist in one hand and her coat in the other before pulling her out of the dorm.

"Chloe, where are we going?!"

"It's a surprise! Just put your coat on, it's a little chilly outside." She paused to allow Beca the chance to don her coat, and used the free time to send a reply 'thanks' to her best friend. Once the younger girl had buttoned everything up, Chloe's hand was once again on her wrist, pulling her down the corridor. They reached her car, slipping in and relaxed at the warm air now blasting through the vents.

"What surprise?"

"Telling you would defeat the purpose of '_surprise'_Beca. Just sit there quietly and look beautiful." She didn't need to look over to the passenger side to know that her girlfriend was rolling her eyes.

The drive was short, fifteen minutes tops, and she gracefully parked on the side of the street. Beca had now raised her eyebrows at their current location. "Piedmont Park?" she asked cynically "Chloe, why-"

"Just shush okay. And close your eyes" she answered, hopping over to the other side of the car and helping the now blind brunette out. She led her through the front gates (it was harder than she had thought, with the small girl tripping over her own feet) and down the path swerving round the small building and over the grass until they reached a long set of stairs. _This was going to be a little difficult._ "Keep your eyes closed" she slowly helped Beca down the stairs, and _finally _reached their destination; a circular clearing, with a patch of grass in the centre over-looking a spectacular lake. It was stunning at night, city lights reflecting off the still water and glimmering in the dark. Chloe focused on leading Beca to the grass, in which (courtesy of Aubrey and Jessie) a small picnic setting lay.  
It was perfect. The perfect first date. And the only thing more dazzling then their location was the small brunette standing awkwardly in front of her, confusion all over her face and worry at the absent presence of her hand on her arm.

"Okay Becs, you can open your eyes."

The awe on her face was priceless.

* * *

They hadn't really planned on anything happening. They had been dating for two and a half months now and had mutually agreed to take the relationship at a slow pace, mostly for Beca's sake. It was a Sunday night and Aubrey was off at a cousin's wedding, leaving Chloe the apartment, Beca was going to come round soon and they were planning on spending a quiet night in, ordering pizza and listening to music. So it certainly took Chloe off guard when she opened the door and was instantly pulled into a fierce kiss. Recovering from the surprise, she kissed fervently back and before she knew it she was pushed against the wall, Beca's tongue sliding effortlessly into her mouth and eliciting a moan.

"Well hello to you too" she quipped when they had broken apart for air. The response was certainly not one she was expecting.

"I'm ready."

"What?"

"I'm ready Chlo. I want you."

Their lips met again, this time more passionate than before as Beca slid her hands under Chloe's shirt; caressing the warm skin underneath. "Bedroom," she mumbled in between kisses. They both stumbled down the hall, still attached at the lips, tugging at any piece of clothing they could in the attempt to throw it off. Once in the room, Chloe kicked the door shut with her foot, her hands preoccupied- one in Beca's hair, and the other unbuttoning her shirt. She backed the younger girl up until her legs hit the edge of the bed, leaning her whole body down to rest. They both stopped to catch a breath, Chloe straddling Beca on the bed, and their eyes locked on each other.

"Are you sure?"

Beca lifted her hand to cup Chloe's face, brushing the hair back over her ear and tracing the faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm sure. I love you Chloe."

That was all she needed, leaning down to kiss her gently again, she smiled and breathed against her lips "I love you too." She pulled Beca into a sitting position and slid the shirt off her shoulders, throwing it somewhere behind her. Beca then grasped the bottom of her shirt and tugged up, pulling it over her head and leaving her in just her bra and jeans. She began to place kisses on her neck, sucking on her pulse point and drawing out a moan. _Beca may not have experience but __**god**__ was she good. _The brunette's lips trailed down to the crest of Chloe's breasts, her hands rising up to knead them through the fabric of Chloe's bra. The redhead pulled on Beca's hair, moving her head back as she caught her lips in another passionate kiss. "God you're beautiful" she breathed, reaching to remove Beca's tank top and unclasping her bra.

She nudged the girl back down on the bed, and with one last kiss to lips, she began a searing trail down her jaw line, to her neck and collarbone before letting her tongue dance teasingly over her breast, flicking at the quickly hardening nipple. Her hands went to replace her mouth as she placed open mouthed kisses at every spot of skin before her. She could feel Beca's quickened heartbeat under her lips, and her hands had tangled in her red hair, lightly scratching at her scalp. "Chlo- please-" she begged, arching into the redhead as her thumbs rolled circles over her erect nipples. Chloe stopped her ministrations only to peel off her own clothes, before continuing kisses down Beca's stomach and licking a line across her hipbone. Beca's left hand gripped her hair harder, her right clutching the bed sheets, Chloe had hardly done anything and her breathing had already become erratic. The redhead then began to unbutton her jeans and pulled them down slowly, gently, kissing every piece of newly exposed skin. Running her hands up her thighs she could feel the heat radiating off Beca's center, and without warning, she pressed the back of her thumb against the soaked material.

"Fuck" Beca's back arched off the bed, her hips thrusting out trying to create more friction with Chloe's hand. The redhead reached for the hem of her underwear, sliding it down the younger girl's toned legs and finally off to the floor. She placed light kisses up her right thigh before placing a quick kiss to Beca's core. The hands in her hair gripped tighter and Chloe took the opportunity to pull her clit into her mouth.

Chloe had thought that Beca's singing voice was the best thing she had ever heard, she was proven wrong when she heard the gasps, moans, and whimpers that were drawn out from her lips, as Chloe traced her tongue around the wet folds. Beca was now writhing underneath her touch, and Chloe knew she wouldn't last too much longer. Sucking on her clit, she brought her hand to the opening and slowly inserted one finger, pushing in right to the knuckle "God-C-Chloe!" was the only reply before she pulled the finger out, and gently slid it back in with a slight curl at the end. Once Beca had adjusted to the new sensation, she slid in a second digit and began kissing her way back up Beca's toned body. Her breaths had turned into pants as Chloe quickened the pace of the thrusts, simultaneously leaning down and capturing her lips into a passionate kiss, allowing the younger girl to taste herself. Beca's hand was now clawing absentmindedly at her back, the other hand pulling harder on the sheets and her eyes tightly shut as she rode through the sensations that Chloe's fingers brought with every thrust.

Beca was close, Chloe could feel her tightening and loved watching Beca come undone underneath her; but she wanted more. She wanted to see the moment the brunette let go, she wanted to gaze into her soul and see the love and project love in return. She leant down next to Beca and whispered softly in her ear "Let me see you. Open your eyes Beca."  
She sped up her pace more, turning her hand so the base of her palm pressed tightly against her clit, and Beca forced her eyes open, navy blue locking with bright cerulean. With one final thrust Beca's orgasm ripped through her, her body convulsing and her eyes rolling back, every nerve pulsing with pleasure. Chloe slowed her hand and bent down to kiss her again, sweetly, pulling her out of her daze.

"You're amazing"

* * *

She supposed the whole situation was one similar to a storm. Like a hurricane or cyclone. The wind is fierce and it knocks the breath out of you; everything you see and hear is chaos. The adrenaline heightens all your senses and your whole body is strung out and wracked with nerves.  
And then, nothing. Silence.

And the worst part is, is that you don't know whether this is just the eye of the storm, or by some miracle; the storm is over.

And you won't know until the last possible moment.

The _waiting, _the waiting is the worst. When every fibre of your being feels like it's shattered into thousands of pieces and you're _barely_ keeping it together with two-dollar-tape.

So when Chloe received that 4am phone call from Mr Mitchell, stating that she **needs **to get the hospital ASAP, well; she fell straight into that whirlwind.

_"Car collision" _They said. _"One driver dead" _They explained. _"Pedestrian who received the backlash"_ Probably walking back from the radio station.

Nothing was certain, and they wouldn't know for sure until she woke up... if she'd wake up. Chloe sat on the edge of the chair the hospital had provided, fighting off sleep and desperately clinging to her hand, hoping for a response.

"Wake up Beca. Please" The tears wouldn't stop, but she had managed to pull them back to just a light stream, rather than a full breakdown. Her father was off getting food somewhere, leaving the distraught redhead and the unresponsive sophomore alone, with only the discomfort of faint beeping emitting from the machines.  
The air conditioner was making the room uncomfortably cold, Chloe's body ached for rest but she wouldn't succumb, her eyes never leaving Beca's face. It was riddled with cuts, and bruises, a patch of hair shaven to make room for stitches.

Broken.

"Beca. Please" a distressed cry, accompanied by a light kiss on her forehead. "Please wake up. "

Her eyes searched the younger girls face, desperate for any sign.

"Open your eyes."


End file.
